Tomoeda Trilogy: Flirting With Disaster
by Deep Blue Melody
Summary: Después de que su novio la abandonara antes de la boda, Sakura Kinomoto huyó. Pero su montaña rusa de sentimientos no encontró fin. En un proyecto solidario de construcción conoció a Shaoran Li. Por mucho que Sakura supiera manejar las herramientas, las chispas entre ellos eran incontrolables. Siendo tan diferentes ¿Podrán arriesgarse habiendo grandes posibilidades de perder?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Como están tanto tiempo?**

**Estoy de vuelta y les traigo la segunda parte de ****Tomoeda Trilogy. **

******Para los que no leyeron la primera parte o ni siquiera saben de la existencia de la misma, les comento. C****omo dice el título, esta historia va es una trilogía, es decir, tres historias que se suceden una a otra involucrando a los mismos personajes. ********La primera es de Tomoyo & Eriol, la segunda de Sakura & Shaoran y la tercera de Meiling & OCC. Recuerden que al tener personajes principales distintos van a cambiar de categoría en CHARACTERS, igualmente todas van a comenzar con el título ****Tomoeda Trilogy.******

******************La primera parte de la trilogía lleva el nombre de "****Tomoeda Trilogy: ****The Backup Plan"(pueden buscarla por el título o directamente en mis historias), si no la leyeron y les interesa leer ****Flirting With Disaster**, les recomiendo que lean primero esa primera parte, van a entender mucho más la historia y les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir!

**Van a encontrar que, a lo largo de la historia, aparecen personajes que no son de CCS, eso es porque no me alcanzaban los personajes del anime y tomé prestados otros de otros animes de CLAMP (aquellos que aparecen en Tsubasa R C), teniendo en cuenta sus características físicas. Si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre quien es un perdonaje, que no dude en preguntarme. Hay un solo perosnaje que no coincide con ningún anime**,** ni bien aparezca en la historia se los digo así no adelanto nada por ahora;)**

**Como anuncio en el Disclaimer, la historia no es ****mía**** (que más quisiera yo!) es de Sherryl Woods, se llama The Charleston Trilogy. Yo solo la adapté y la subí porque realmente me fascinó leerla y quería que todos pudieran hacerlo con los personajes de CCS.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo, espero leer sus Reviews para saber si quieren que siga subiendo los demás o no continúo la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**Flirting With Disaster**

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura Kinomoto estaba sentada en el porche de una diminuta casa alquilada al borde de la playa, en las afueras de Tomoeda. Mientras le daba un sorbo a su tercer vaso de té helado, observaba el mar e intentaba encontrarle el sentido a las cosas.

Por supuesto, aquellas reflexiones tenían que ver con un hombre. ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a huir de su casa y a alejarse de su negocio una mujer razonable, cuerda y madura? ¿Por qué iba a sentirse tan insegura y llena de dudas como para permanecer en el diván de un psiquiatra durante años? Además, no se le escapaba la ironía de que había sido precisamente un psiquiatra el que había hecho que su mundo se tambaleara.

Yukito Tsukishiro, doctor en psiquiatría, seguro, sólido y fiable, era el hombre respetable y encantador que su familia siempre había querido para ella. Su padre había aprobado aquella elección. Y previsiblemente, su madre lo había adorado a primera vista. Disfrutando de la aprobación de sus padres, por primera vez en su vida, Sakura se había convencido de que quería a Yukito y de que quería casarse con él. La fecha de la boda se fijó al poco tiempo.

Y entonces, cuando las invitaciones ya estaban en el correo, Yukito había cancelado el compromiso. Le había dicho a Sakura que había recuperado el sentido común y que se había dado cuenta de que su matrimonio sería un desastre. Lo había hecho con tanta delicadeza que, al principio, Sakura ni siquiera había entendido lo que él estaba intentando decirle. Y cuando por fin lo había asimilado, se había sentido furiosa primero, y después simplemente destrozada. Cuando por fin había hecho lo correcto, había elegido al hombre perfecto, ¿qué había conseguido? La humillación total.

Sakura había hecho las maletas y se había marchado de casa. Con respecto a la distancia, no se había alejado demasiado, pero con respecto a su psique hecha pedazos, esa pequeña casa en la costa estaba a años luz de Tomoeda. Allí, Sakura podía sentarse en el porche, sacudiéndose perezosamente los mosquitos, y no estaba obligada a tomar ninguna decisión que después pudiera lamentar como la de haberse comprometido con Yukito.

Comía bocadillos, escuchaba la radio a lodo volumen y bailaba en el porche a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, y podía irse a nadar al mar y después volver a casa sin haberse limpiado la arena de los pies.

De hecho, llevaba haciéndolo durante unos días y ya estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Ella era una criatura sociable. Le gustaba la gente. Echaba de menos su galería de arte en Tomoeda. Y casi estaba preparada para ver a sus amigos de nuevo, al menos en pequeñas dosis.

Sin embargo, había tomado la decisión de que no iba a volver a casa hasta que no hubiera entendido por qué demonios se había empeñado tanto en casarse con Yukito. Tenía que haber alguna razón oculta para que ella se hubiera convencido de que estaba enamorada de un hombre tan distinto a todos los demás con los que había salido durante su vida. En los momentos en los que estaba dispuesta a concederle algún mérito a su ex prometido, llegaba a admitir que él les había ahorrado a los dos mucha tristeza. Entonces, ¿por qué motivo la había empujado aquella ruptura a hacer las maletas?

No era la humillación. No del todo. A Sakura nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran de ella, al contrario que a su madre. Su madre estaba obsesionada por la opinión de los demás, y se había quedado horrorizada con la ruptura del compromiso de su hija.

El motivo tampoco era que se le hubiera roto el corazón. Su ego se había quedado un poco maltrecho, pero su corazón estaba bien. De hecho, en muy poco tiempo se había dado cuenta de que suspiraba de alivio, aunque no tuviera intención de admitirlo ante Yukito. Que él siguiera retorciéndose sumergido en sentimientos de culpabilidad.

Entonces, si no eran ni su orgullo ni su corazón la causa de aquella huida, ¿qué era? Quizá sólo el hecho de ver su último y desesperado sueño hacerse añicos ante sus ojos, dejándola sin más ideales, ni más opciones.

Con aquellos pensamientos tan inquietantes, Sakura se levantó de la mecedora y fue a la cocina. Sacó un bote de helado del frigorífico y volvió al porche. Después de comer un poco, encendió la radio y comenzó a bailar al son de viejas canciones de amor.

Así continuaba cuando vio a tres personas al otro lado de la puerta mosquitera. Desafortunadamente, incluso en la oscuridad, supo quiénes eran: su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, el marido de Tomoyo, Eriol Hiragizawa, y… el traidor, Yukito Tsukishiro.

Si hubiera tenido energía, habría cerrado la puerta trasera, pero como no la tenía, se limitó a saludarlos como la dama sureña que era por educación. Oía la voz de su madre en su cabeza, diciendo: "La compañía, aunque no sea deseada, siempre es compañía bienvenida".

Sin embargo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa fingida y abría la puerta, se juró que la próxima vez que se escapara de casa, iba a elegir un destino al otro lado del mundo para que nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Sakura estaba bastante segura de que tener a tres personas sentadas ante ella con una expresión de nerviosismo, una de las cuales era el mismo hombre que había causado aquella situación, no era la manera de solucionar las cosas.

—Sakura Kinomoto, ¿estás escuchando lo que te digo? —le preguntó Tomoyo, con impaciencia y con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

Tomoyo y Sakura eran amigas desde pequeñas, y desde que Tomoyo había vuelto a Tomoeda, después de diez años trabajando como periodista de guerra, se habían vuelto inseparables.

—No —respondió.

No quería oír nada de lo que aquellos tres tuvieran que decir. Cada uno de ellos había sido culpable en parte de enviarla a aquel estado de depresión. Había intentado echarlos cinco minutos después de que llegaran, pero ninguno se había dado por aludido.

—Te dije que iba a detestar esto —dijo Eriol.

Eriol había sido su amor platónico durante años, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo suyo nunca podría ser, no solo porque él la veía como a una amiga, sino porque además estaba locamente enamorado de su mejor amiga.

—No me importa —respondió Tomoyo—. Tenemos que convencerla de que deje de compadecerse en esta casa. Mírala. Ni siquiera se ha peinado ni maquillado, y lleva unos vaqueros rotos.

—¡Estoy en la playa, por el amor de Dios! Y dejen de hablar de mí como si hubiera salido de la habitación —protestó Sakura.

Tomoyo hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando con su marido.

—Esto no es saludable. Tiene que volver a casa. Necesita salir y hacer algo. Este proyecto nuestro es perfecto.

—En tu opinión —le dijo Eriol—. Es posible que Sakura no esté de acuerdo.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, si no quiere ayudarnos con esto, entonces al menos tendrá que recordar que tiene una vida y un negocio que atender.

Sakura acabó por estallar.

—¿Y qué vida es ésa? —preguntó—. ¿La que tenía antes de que Yukito decidiera que yo no era su tipo y me dejara dos semanas antes de la boda? ¿O la vida humillante que tengo ahora, enfrentándome a mis amigos para intentar explicarles cómo he hecho las cosas tan mal?

De todos ellos, sólo Yukito respondió con evidente disgusto.

—Sakura, sabes que las cosas entre nosotros nunca habrían funcionado— le explicó pacientemente, como lo había hecho la noche en que le había dado la noticia de que se cancelaba la boda—. Yo he sido el que ha tenido el valor de decirlo.

—¿Y qué clase de psiquiatra eres, que no te has dado cuenta de nuestra completa incompatibilidad un año antes de la boda, o al menos seis meses antes?

—Sólo llevábamos unas semanas comprometidos, Sakura —le recordó él en aquel mismo tono fastidiosamente paciente—. Tú eras la que tenías tanta prisa por casarte. Ninguno de los dos tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar.

—¡Estaba enamorada de ti! ¿Por qué iba a querer perder el tiempo con un compromiso largo?

—Sakura, por mucho que quiera pensar que te enamoraste de mí tan rápidamente, los dos sabemos que la prisa se debía a que querías seguir el ritmo de Tomoyo y Eriol. En cuanto ellos se casaron, te entró pánico. No querías quedarte atrás bajo ningún concepto y yo estaba disponible.

—Estás equivocado —protestó ella obstinadamente. No le gustaba nada el panorama que él estaba describiendo.

—¿De verdad? Ya habíamos dejado de salir después de unas cuantas citas desastrosas, pero justo en mitad de la celebración de la boda de Eriol y Tomoyo, decidiste que le diéramos otra oportunidad a lo nuestro.

—Porque mi familia te adoraba y todo el mundo decía que eras perfecto para mí. Estaba siendo abierta. ¿No es eso lo que hacen las mujeres sensatas a las que tanto admiras?

Eriol intentó, sin éxito, tragarse una risita, y Yukito y Tomoyo lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

—A mí me parece que Yukito tiene razón —intervino Tomoyo—. Creo que te aferraste a él como a un salvavidas en mitad del océano.

—Oh, ¿y tú qué sabes? —replicó Sakura—. Eriol y tú estáis tan obsesionados el uno por el otro que apenas os dais cuenta de que hay más gente a vuestro alrededor.

—Estamos aquí, ¿no es cierto? —respondió Tomoyo, asombrada por el desagradable tono de su amiga—. No creo que estemos tan obsesionados.

—A propósito, ¿cómo me habéis encontrado?

—Soy periodista —le recordó Tomoyo—. Sé cómo hacer llamadas telefónicas. Además, te conozco. Sabía que no te alejarías mucho de casa. Llevas Tomoeda en la sangre.

—Por Dios —masculló Sakura.

Claramente, tenía que ampliar horizontes. Quizá fuera aquello lo que fallaba en su vida. Nunca había sentido deseos de ir a otro lugar que no se hallara dentro de Japón. Quizá si hubiera viajado tanto como había hecho Tomoyo durante su carrera como corresponsal en el extranjero para una cadena de televisión, Sakura habría descubierto otro lugar donde habría podido ser perfectamente feliz. Al menos, habría conseguido escapar de la mirada enjuiciadora de su madre.

—En realidad, no necesito que sigáis aquí con esas caras tan sombrías, intentando planear mi vida —les dijo con cansancio a sus amigos—. Demonios, Tomoyo, tú fuiste la que convenciste a Yukito para que saliera conmigo. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo han salido las cosas, debería odiarte por ello.

En realidad, Sakura tenía que reconocer que había sabido durante todo el tiempo que se conformaba con Yukito porque era un hombre seguro, tranquilo y fiable, todo lo contrario de lo que ella había preferido siempre: a los tipos peligrosos y atrayentes. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que posiblemente Yukito nunca conseguiría que le diera vueltas la cabeza, Sakura también sabía que nunca le haría daño. Sin embargo, en aquello se había equivocado. Le había hecho daño, sí, aunque en realidad era su ego lo que estaba dolorido. Si un hombre como Yukito no podía quererla de verdad, ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

Aquélla era la idea a la que Sakura llevaba dándole vueltas, durante semanas ya. Yukito era su última oportunidad.

—¿Os importa que diga una cosa? —preguntó Eriol de repente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

—Yo lo veo de esta manera: no hay nada que te impida seguir en esta casita de la playa durante toda tu vida, si es lo que quieres hacer. Estoy seguro de que tu galería de arte seguirá en marcha, gracias a esas dos competentes empleadas que has contratado. Y de todas formas, no importaría que no fuera así, ¿verdad? Tienes ese fondo fiduciario que te ha regalado tu padre. No necesitas hacer nada.

Sakura se irritó. Ella no era una niña rica y malcriada que viviera sin trabajar. Había puesto todo su empeño en sacar adelante _Images_, la galería de arte que vendía a los ciudadanos más ricos de Tomoeda y a los turistas que visitaban el centro histórico de la ciudad. Para ella no había sido una afición, y se sentía enorgullecida por su éxito. Y también sentía cierta perversa satisfacción al pensar en que su madre se desesperaba por el hecho de que su hija fuera una vendedora, como decía ella. Nadeshiko Kinomoto debía de vivir en el siglo pasado.

En cuanto a sus empleadas, Sakura no sabía de dónde habría sacado Eriol la idea de que eran eficientes. Tendría suerte si no llevaban la galería a la ruina. Aunque hasta aquel momento en el que Eriol la había picado, no le había preocupado demasiado.

Sin embargo, si Eriol se había percatado de que cada vez estaba más indignada, no lo dejaba entrever.

—Sakura es una mujer lista —continuó él, dirigiéndose a Yukito y a Tomoyo—. Evidentemente, esto ha sido una experiencia dura para ella. Creo que deberíamos permitir que decida por sí misma cómo quiere pasar sus días. Puede volver a trabajar a su negocio, si es eso lo que quiere hacer. Puede venir con nosotros y ayudarnos con nuestro proyecto, que servirá para mejorar la vida de una persona. O también puede quedarse aquí sentada compadeciéndose de sí misma. Ella es quien debe decidirlo. Creo que cuando nos marchemos y tenga tiempo para pensar, tomará la decisión correcta.

Sakura vio al instante la trampa. Si hacía lo que quería hacer, que era quedarse allí comiendo helado y regodeándose en su tristeza, se preocuparían, pero la dejarían en paz y no pensarían mal de ella porque la querían. Pero en el fondo, ella se vería como una idiota demasiado indulgente consigo misma. Así era como se estaba comportando.

—Está bien, está bien. Contadme qué es ese estúpido proyecto —dijo refunfuñando.

Eriol reprimió una sonrisa.

—Vamos a construir una casa para una persona que la necesita. La idea ha partido de la congregación de la parroquia. Un benefactor ha donado el terreno, y el predicador me pidió que reuniera una cuadrilla de obreros. Trabajaremos durante los fines de semana, que es cuando la gente está disponible. Tomoyo y su madre se encargarán de recaudar el dinero para los materiales que no consigamos por donación.

—¿Y qué queréis que haga yo? —preguntó Sakura desconfiadamente.

—Lo que te digan —respondió Tomoyo con un brillo de diversión en la mirada—. Lo mismo que yo. Será un cambio refrescante para nosotros. Al menos, eso es lo que dice Eriol. Tendremos que dar martillazos y pintar paredes, como todos los demás.

Sakura miró a Yukito.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó.

—Como tú quieras —respondió él—. He dicho que ayudaría, pero me mantendré al margen si eso es lo que quieres, Sakura. No quiero que te sientas incómoda.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo ella, con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de reunir.

—Entonces, ¿ayudarás? —le preguntó Tomoyo.

—Ayudaré —dijo Sakura—. Si no lo hago, ¿quién sabe qué casa construiríais? Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la que tiene buen gusto del grupo.

—Vamos a construir una casa con tres habitaciones y con las instalaciones básicas para una madre soltera con tres niños —le advirtió Eriol—. No una mansión. No podemos olvidar eso.

—Vais a construir una casa —replicó Sakura—. Yo la convertiré en un hogar.

Pero, justo cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Sakura detectó un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de Tomoyo, y se preguntó si no estaba cometiendo el segundo error que de aquel día.

El primero, obviamente, había sido abrirles la puerta a aquellos tres.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ahi fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero su opinión :)**

**Voy a tratar, como hice con la primera parte de la historia, de actualizar todas las semanas, así tienen tiempo de dejarme algún Review pero no las hago esperar tanto como para que quieran venirme a buscar a mi casa para matarme.**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp, y la historia en sí pertenece a Sherryl Woods, yo sólo la adapté sin fines de lucro porque me pareció una muy buena historia para que los fanáticos de CCS la leyeran transaldada al mundo de Sakura.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tomoeda Trilogy**

**Flirting With Disaster**

**Capítulo 2**

El bendito ventilador del techo estaba haciendo tanto ruido que Shaoran ni siquiera podía pensar. Por lo general, aquello habría sido estupendo, pero en aquel momento estaba sentado al borde de la cama de su habitación de motel, frente a su jefe y a la despampanante mujer de su jefe, que valientemente, intentaba fingir que aquel lugar de mala muerte era un palacio. Todos sabían que no lo era.

Shaoran se pasó una mano por el pelo e intentó no quedarse mirando fijamente las largas y elegantes piernas de Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji Hiragizawa, se recordó con severidad. Tenía el presentimiento de que si su mirada se detenía un segundo más de lo normal, Eriol le daría un puñetazo y olvidaría lo que fuera que los había llevado, a él y a su mujer, a visitarlo a tan temprana hora del sábado por la mañana.

Lo cual no estaría mal, pensó Shaoran. No le gustaba la forma en que a ambos les brillaban los ojos.

—¿Por qué habéis venido, exactamente? —les preguntó.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —respondió Eriol.

—Un gran favor —matizó Tomoyo.

Shaoran los miró desconfiadamente.

—No voy a salir con ninguna de tus amigas— anunció Shaoran, mirando a Tomoyo.

Aquello era lo que siempre querían de él las mujeres. Suponían que, como estaba soltero, estaba solo. Y no era así; de hecho, tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres.

—Claro que no —dijo Tomoyo dulcemente—. A mí nunca se me ocurriría abusar de ti de esa manera, Shaoran. No te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuál es tu gusto en cuanto a mujeres.

Aunque él sólo había visto a Tomoyo unas cuantas veces, sabía con certeza que ella sólo usaba aquel tono meloso cuando mentía. Su madre era igual. Shaoran también había visto a Sonomi Daidouji unas cuantas veces mientras trabajaba en la reforma que Hiragizawa Construction estaba llevando a cabo en la Plantación Tsukimine, su adorado proyecto de conservación. Ella siempre usaba un tono de voz tan acaramelado que podría causarle a un hombre un coma diabético antes de entrar a matar. Ver el trabajo que Tomoyo había hecho con Eriol le había dado a Shaoran todas las lecciones que necesitaba para tratar con las mujeres Daidouji.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—En realidad, va a ser un desafío, algo muy gratificante —dijo Eriol con optimismo—. Vamos a construir una casa para una familia, y necesito que supervises el proyecto. Tú cobrarás tu nómina, pero todos los demás serán voluntarios.

—Tú no construyes casas —dijo Shaoran, intentando entender lo que le estaba diciendo su jefe—. Tú haces reformas de edificios históricos. Como yo.

Eriol sonrió.

—Yo diría que los dos tenemos la suficiente habilidad como para construir una casa de los cimientos al tejado si nos lo proponemos. Además, esto será algo excepcional. No te estoy pidiendo que supervises la promoción de una urbanización entera.

Shaoran estaba confuso.

—Pero… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? Y a propósito, ¿cómo os habéis visto involucrados en esto?

Eriol le lanzó una mirada a su mujer, lo cual respondía una de las preguntas. Después miró a Shaoran.

—Quiero que lo supervises tú porque la reforma de Tokyo está acabada, y no hay nada que hacer hasta que cerremos ese nuevo contrato. La reforma de Tsukimine también está casi terminada. Tengo que acabar completamente si quiero que mi suegra esté contenta. Tiene previsto celebrar un gran evento dentro de un mes para enseñar la plantación, y si no está todo perfecto, me cortará el cuello. Tú tienes tiempo para supervisar este proyecto. Yo no.

—Yo me dedico a la reforma de edificios históricos —repitió Shaoran—. No construyo casitas monas con principiantes.

—Lo haces, si es lo que yo necesito que hagas. Vamos, amigo, sólo serán unos meses de tu vida, y es por una buena causa. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Shaoran se estremeció. Él sabía más que la mayoría de la gente de buenas causas. Durante buena parte de su vida había estado recibiendo la caridad de los demás, y no le había gustado. Le recordaba siempre que su familia no era normal, que su padre había desaparecido cuando él era un bebé y que su madre había intentado llenar aquel vacío con un bicho raro tras otro. Habían ido siempre de motel barato en motel barato en más ciudades de las que él podía recordar, intentando escapar del peor de aquellos tipos. Ésa era la razón por la que él elegía habitaciones como aquélla. Le recordaban a sus supuestos hogares. Y aquel tipo de historia no lo cualificaba precisamente para construir la casa de los sueños de nadie.

—¿De qué se trata exactamente?

—Se trata de construirle una casa a una viuda madre de tres niños pequeños —le explicó Eriol—. Es un proyecto que ha puesto en marcha una parroquia de Tomoeda. El marido de la mujer murió en un accidente de tráfico y dejó a su familia sin nada, sólo con una montaña de deudas. Tuvieron que vender su casa y mudarse a un apartamento diminuto. Estaban a punto de ser desahuciados cuando intervino la iglesia y se hizo cargo de la renta. Sin embargo, necesitan un lugar más grande, un hogar que les pertenezca de verdad. Esta casa les dará un nuevo comienzo en la vida —le dijo a Shaoran, y le lanzó una mirada significativa—. Estoy seguro de que puedes.

Shaoran se maldijo por haberle contado en una ocasión la historia de su espantosa infancia. Debería haber sabido que tendría consecuencias.

Antes de que Shaoran pudiera detenerla, Tomoyo sacó una fotografía de una mujer guapa pero con aspecto de estar agotada y de sus tres niños de mirada solemne. Desgraciadamente, tal y como le había dicho Eriol, Shaoran podía identificarse con ellos. Su madre, Ieran, había tenido aquel aspecto muy a menudo. Notó que se le encogía el corazón. Ya no podía negarse a ayudar.

—Supongo que ellos participarán —dijo.

—Es parte del trato —respondió Eriol—. Tienen que ayudar todos, incluida la más pequeña.

—No voy a hacer de niñera para un puñado de niños —declaró Shaoran—. Una obra es un lugar demasiado peligroso para ellos.

—No tendrás que preocuparte por eso —le aseguró Tomoyo—. Yo me ocuparé de que estén ocupados y fuera de peligro.

—¿Y la madre?

—Hará todo lo que tú necesites, como los demás —le dijo Tomoyo—. Y ya tenemos muchos más voluntarios. Además, contrataremos a profesionales para la fontanería y la instalación eléctrica —le prometió Eriol.

Shaoran suspiró.

—Estupendo. Es posible que la casa se caiga, pero los baños y las luces funcionarán.

—Es cosa tuya evitar que la casa se caiga —le reprochó Eriol—. Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

—¿Acaso me queda otro remedio?

—Siempre podrías ir a buscar otro proyecto de reforma para llenar el tiempo hasta que cerremos el trato de Tokyo —le sugirió Eriol.

Sin embargo, Shaoran sabía que no podría hacerlo. Le debía mucho a Eriol. Él le había contratado como capataz de sus obras cuando muchos otros constructores le habrían dado la espalda a un hombre como él, que durante toda su vida había vagado de un sitio a otro. Eriol había confiado en que se quedaría y terminaría el trabajo.

Shaoran lo había hecho, y aquél sería un momento perfecto para marcharse de nuevo, como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, quizá también fuera el momento perfecto para intentar echar raíces en algún sitio en vez de seguir viviendo en aquel aislamiento solitario que se había convertido en un hábito desde siempre. La gente que siempre estaba huyendo no tenía amigos de verdad. Quizá aquélla fuera la razón por la que Ieran siempre se había aferrado tan desesperadamente a cualquiera que le mostrara la más mínima bondad.

Shaoran miró a Tomoyo con dureza, porque sospechaba que era ella la que no estaba siendo completamente sincera en cuanto a sus motivaciones.

—Se trata sólo de la casa, ¿verdad?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué otra cosa iba a tratarse?

En la humilde opinión de Shaoran, Tomoyo había respondido con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Dímelo tú. No tendrás ninguna idea brillante sobre esa madre viuda y yo, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que no —respondió Tomoyo—. Aún no conozco a Meiling. Así es como se llama. Meiling Lee. Queríamos tenerlo todo atado antes de contarle lo que estaba sucediendo. No queríamos que se hiciera ilusiones y que después se llevara una decepción si las cosas no salían bien. Estoy segura de que aún está sufriendo por la pérdida de su marido, así que dudo mucho que esté buscando una nueva relación.

Shaoran miró fijamente a Tomoyo, pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó. Entonces, miró a Eriol.

—¿Está diciendo la verdad?

—Tomoyo es periodista —respondió Eriol—. Siempre dice la verdad.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo Shaoran, sin perder su escepticismo.

—¿Eso es un sí? —le preguntó Tomoyo.

—Claro —dijo él, sin entusiasmo—. Como ha dicho Eriol, tengo tiempo. No está de más que haga algo productivo.

—Eres un ángel —declaró Tomoyo.

Shaoran se rió.

—En absoluto, cariño. Ni de lejos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Habiendo llegado a Tomoeda, Sakura sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que ir a ver a su madre. Si Nadeshiko Kinomoto se enteraba por otra persona de que su hija había vuelto, Sakura estaría oyéndola quejarse hasta el fin del mundo. Aquello sería un añadido más a su ya larga lista de pecados.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la mansión Kinomoto, la elegante casa frente al puerto de Tomoeda. Había planeado la visita cuidadosamente. Nadeshiko iba a la peluquería todos los jueves a las diez de la mañana. Sakura sabía que, si llegaba a las nueve y media, sólo tendría que soportar un interrogatorio de veinte minutos antes de que su madre tuviera que irse.

—Ya era hora de que vinieras —declaró Nadeshiko en cuanto Sakura entró en la sala de estar del piso superior, donde su madre estaba desayunando, ya perfectamente arreglada con un elegante traje de punto.

Nadeshiko tenía cincuenta y siete años, pero parecía diez años más joven, debido a que se cuidaba mucho y controlaba su dieta.

En aquel momento, Nadeshiko estaba observando con una expresión de desaprobación a Sakura, que llevaba un sencillo vestido rojo y unas sandalias. Suspiró y le dijo a su hija:

—Creía que te habías desvanecido.

—Es evidente que no estabas demasiado preocupada, o habrías enviado una partida a buscarme —replicó Sakura, mientras le daba un beso obediente a su madre en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás? Tienes muy buen aspecto.

—Estoy humillada, así es como estoy —declaró Nadeshiko—. Apenas puedo mantener la cabeza alta como resultado de la debacle de tu boda.

—Pues deberías estar en mi piel —replicó Sakura, aunque estaba claro que aquella ironía no impresionaba a su madre. Nadeshiko siempre pensaba en sí misma, en cómo le afectaban los eventos a ella. Antes de llegar a la adolescencia, Sakura ya había dejado de buscar en ella a una amiga comprensiva.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué no habías venido a verme.

—He estado fuera —respondió Sakura.

—¿Fuera? ¿Dónde? —le preguntó Nadeshiko—. No me habías dicho nada de que te fueras de viaje.

—Alquilé una casa en la costa, en las afueras de Tomoeda. He estado allí un mes.

—Cielo santo, ¿por qué has hecho semejante cosa? ¿Qué habría sucedido si tu padre o yo te hubiéramos necesitado por una emergencia? ¿Es que nunca piensas en nadie aparte de en ti misma, Sakura?

—Si me hubieras necesitado, yo me habría enterado —dijo ella—. Escuché los mensajes de mi contestador todos los días. Ya que no había ninguno vuestro, es evidente que no ha habido ninguna emergencia, así que no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, mamá.

Nadeshiko la miró con una expresión de consternación muy familiar.

—Algunas veces no sé qué hacer contigo.

Sakura reprimió una sonrisa.

—Eso sí que es nuevo.

Su madre frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada importante —respondió Sakura—. Ahora tengo que marcharme. Sé que tú también, porque tienes cita en la peluquería. Yo tengo que pasarme por la galería para ver qué tal van las cosas. Sólo quería que supieras que ya he vuelto.

Su madre miró el reloj, sin saber qué hacer.

—Es cierto que debo irme, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Sakura.

—¿De qué?

—Del fiasco con Yukito.

—El fiasco con Yukito, como tan elocuentemente lo llamas, ya ha terminado. No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero estoy segura de que podrías arreglar la situación si te lo propusieras. Él es un hombre razonable, y te perdonará por lo que le hayas hecho.

—¿Que él me perdonará a mí? —le preguntó Sakura sin dar crédito—. ¿Estás de broma, mamá? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Él es el que canceló la boda. Si alguien debe humillarse aquí es Yukito.

—Ya estamos otra vez —le dijo su madre en tono acusatorio—. Es ésa cabezonería tuya. Siempre ha sido tu mayor defecto, Sakura. Si no te reconcilias con Yukito, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Sobreviviré, mamá. De hecho, ya estoy involucrada en un proyecto muy interesante que me tendrá ocupada durante todo el verano. Ya te lo contaré la próxima vez que te vea. Y ahora, las dos tenemos que irnos —dijo, y se inclinó para besar de nuevo a su madre en la mejilla—. Te quiero.

Sakura salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. Cumplido el deber de visitar a su madre, la vida era más bonita.

El buen humor de Sakura duró sólo hasta que entró por la puerta de _Images_ y echó un vistazo a las exposiciones que se habían organizado en su ausencia. Eran caóticas. Por supuesto, nadie más que ella tenía la culpa. Ella era la que se había marchado y les había dejado tomar todas las decisiones a sus empleadas. No podía esperar que una muchacha de veintiún años que vestía enteramente de negro, con el pelo muy corto despeinado y ojos rojos, aunque Sakura siempre se preguntó si serían reales o solo lentillas; y una alumna que no había completado los estudios en la escuela de arte local organizaran la galería con la misma mano maestra que la misma Sakura. Probablemente, tenía suerte de que las muchachas se hubieran molestado en desembalar los nuevos envíos y en haberles puesto precio.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó Sai, después de levantar la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo. A juzgar por la portada, debía de ser algo oscuro y deprimente, adecuado para una mujer que siempre vestía de negro.

—Pues sí —dijo Sakura—. Veo que llegaron los nuevos encargos.

—La semana pasada —le dijo Sai—. Yo no quería tocarlos, pero Kaede dijo que deberíamos hacerlo. Parecía que la galería se estaba quedando vacía, como si fuéramos a cerrarla o algo así.

—Kaede tenía mucha razón —dijo Sakura—. Bueno, cuéntame qué tal ha ido el negocio mientras he estado fuera.

—En realidad, tendrás que preguntarle a Kaede. Yo tengo una cita a las once, así que ella va a venir temprano. Pero como tú ya estás aquí, me iré ya para no llegar tarde.

Sakura siempre les había dado a sus empleadas mucha flexibilidad con el horario, pero normalmente esperaba que trabajaran más de una hora antes de irse.

—¿Y cuándo volverás?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Depende de cuánto tiempo tenga Drake.

—¿Drake?

—Mi novio —le explicó Sai con impaciencia, como si Sakura ya debiera saberlo.

—Eh… creía que tu novio se llamaba Lyle.

—Lo dejamos hace tres semanas, así que ahora salgo con Drake.

—¿En mitad de la jornada laboral? —le preguntó Sakura, intentando comunicarle con sutileza que había algo inapropiado en aquella forma de actuar. Sin embargo, el mensaje no caló en Sai.

—Es cuando él tiene tiempo libre —dijo la muchacha razonablemente—. Después tiene que ir a casa con su mujer.

Sakura se quedó mirando a Sai mientras salía por la puerta para acudir a su cita con su novio casado. Y Nadeshiko pensando que su hija hacía malas elecciones. Su madre debería pasar una hora charlando con Sai. Entonces, comenzaría a considerar a Sakura como alguien completamente tradicional.

Unos minutos después Sakura estaba tomando una taza de café que acababa de hacer cuando Kaede entró por la puerta. En comparación con Sai, tenía un aspecto completamente profesional con una pollera larga marrón, una blusa blanca, una pequeña corbata a juego con la falda y sus clásicos lentes algo grandes para su rostro. Tenía el pelo hasta la cintura, con un peinado de dos trenzas algo descuidado, pero de un color castaño perfectamente normal.

—¿Dónde está Sai? —le preguntó, sorprendida de encontrar a Sakura tras el mostrador—. No la has despedido, ¿verdad?

—No, aunque se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Se ha ido a ver a Drake.

Kaede suspiró.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? Está saliendo con un hombre casado. Y él debe de tener alguna crisis de mediana edad, o algo así. ¿Por qué iba a salir con alguien tan frívola como Sai si no? Es viejo. Debe de tener por lo menos treinta y cinco años.

La misma Sakura tenía problemas con los hombres de aquella edad. Yukito tenía treinta y cinco.

—Quizá debieras sentarte y contarme qué ha estado sucediendo. ¿Ha ido bien el negocio?

Kaede se quedó desconcertada por la pregunta.

—Supongo que sí —dijo por fin—. Los recibos de los ingresos están en tu escritorio.

Sakura suspiró también. Debería haber sabido que no podía esperar ningún tipo de supervisión de la faceta financiera de la galería por parte de Kaede o Sai. Tenía suerte de que se las hubieran arreglado para evitar que el lugar ardiera durante su ausencia.

Irónicamente, los clientes las adoraban. Las dos jóvenes, con sus extravagancias, se adaptaban al estereotipo artístico que la gente esperaba cuando entraba a una galería. Su propia contribución, pensó Sakura, era la clase, necesaria para asegurarles a los clientes que las obras y las antigüedades que se exponían eran auténticas y que valían todo lo que se marcaba en las etiquetas de los precios exorbitantes.

—Gracias por cuidar de las cosas —dijo Sakura, con sinceridad—. Te agradezco de verdad cómo has arrimado el hombro.

—De nada. No tienes que agradecérmelo. Ya me conoces, siempre me vienen bien los ingresos extra —dijo Kaede, y su expresión se animó—. Pero he vendido dos de mis cuadros mientras estabas fuera.

A Sakura se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Todo lo que le faltaba a Kaede en habilidad para los negocios, le sobraba en talento para el arte.

—¡Enhorabuena! Te dije que era cuestión de tiempo. Creo que deberíamos hablar de organizar una exposición uno de estos días. Ya estás preparada, ¿no crees?

Kaede vaciló.

—Quizá deberías venir al estudio y echar un vistazo antes de decidirte— le sugirió con preocupación a Sakura—. Quizá los cuadros no sean lo suficientemente buenos todavía. No quiero avergonzarte.

—Tú nunca podrías avergonzarme. Eres la artista con más talento a la que he descubierto hasta el momento —le aseguró Sakura con total franqueza—. Estoy impaciente por hacer una exposición de lanzamiento de tu trabajo. ¿Qué te parecería que fuera un día a tu estudio, después de cerrar la galería, a ver lo que tienes? Entonces podremos decidir. Me encantaría programar algo para este otoño.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Kaede, con sus ojos verdes brillando.

—Cariño, vas a estar exponiendo en el Museo de Arte Moderno de Nueva York antes de que te des cuenta, y yo estaré alardeando de que te conocí antes de que fueras famosa.

—No bromees con eso —dijo Kaede, ruborizada.

—¿Y quién está bromeando? ¿No te das cuenta de lo buena que eres? —le aseguró Sakura. Sin embargo, por la expresión de duda y preocupación de la chica, se dio cuenta de que no—. No te preocupes. Ya lo verás. Te lo prometo.

De hecho, ver despegar la carrera de Kaede tal y como Sakura había visto despegar a otros de sus descubrimientos era la razón principal por la que se dedicaba a aquel negocio. Era reconfortante saber que, por lo menos en esa área de su vida, su juicio era impecable.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Holaaa, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me dio mucho gusto leerlos.**

** Bienvenidos a los que leen la trilogía por primera vez y hola de nuevo para los fieles lectores que me acompañaron en la primera parte, un gusto enorme volverlos a leer :)  
**

**Este fue el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado! Si me dejan un comentario sería muy feliz!  
**

**No voy a actualizar siempre el mismo día... pero si planeo hacerlo todas las semanas..  
**

**En fin, eso es todo por ahora.**

**Nos estamos leyendo...  
**

**XOXO**

**Mel**


End file.
